Vice
History Origin Vice follows a simple philosophy: tear and destroy. Vice's unusual facial structure allows him to clamp on and rip an enemies head off by using his bottom pincher bone to shove up and through someone's chin, while the top pincher clamps down on the top of the skull. He is a vicious and sadistic fighter; as soon as one Lantern is down, Vice goes to the next one. Sinestro Corps War During the Sinestro Corps War, Arkillo killed and ate Vice's mate, a tragic loss that fueled the great rage that stirred inside of him. Since then, Vice has been consumed with revenge against Arkillo and the entire Sinestro Corps. On the planet Ysmault, beside a lake of blood Vice swore an oath of vengeance, as the red light consumed his body and replaced his blood. Vice was transformed into a killing machine fueled by an endless rage. Red Lantern Corps Vice was one of the Red Lanterns that attack both the Sinestro Corps and the Green Lanterns during the attempted rescue of Sinestro from the Lantern's custody. His new Corps tore through both groups with ease and abducted Sinestro. The Red Lanterns took their captive to Ysmault where Atrocitus planned on draining every drop of his blood into his ring. Following the Red Lantern Corps defeat at Ysmault, Vice was eventually captured by Guy Gardner and Kilowog, placing a green muzzle construct on him to prevent him from spewing his blood and escaping. Observing his entry, Scar remotely used her powers to remove Vice's muzzle and allow him to escape his Sciencell. He managed to subdue Voz, Warden of the Sciencells, in short order, to the cheers of the other inmates. Their cheers turned to cries of horror when Vice began attack the Sinestro Corps members also housed in the sciencells. The Blackest Night The Black Lantern Corps laid siege on Oa using the Corps's own honored dead. When the Black Lantern's power level reached 100%, the black lanterns band together to devour the Main Central Battery by creating a black construct. During the defense of the battery, Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner dropped the Sciencecell that housed Vice onto the Black Lanterns, and very soon he able to weaken the black lanterns and their construct. However, before he could do much damage to the Black Lanterns, Alpha Lantern Chaselon appeared, and thinking that Vice has escaped, kills him, thereby allowing the construct to grow back and finally getting killed by the Black Lantern Corphans. Though he died, his Power Ring later claimed Guy Gardner and inducted him into the Red Lantern Corps after the leader of the Green Lantern Corps Honor Guard faced anger after the death of Kyle Rayner who fell in battle against the Black Lanterns. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Red Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Red Lantern Power Ring See also *Vice/Gallery Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Vice was created by Shane Davis and Geoff Johns while discussing different ways to kill Green Lanterns he created with a set of pinchers on his head one on his lower jaw that is rammed through his victims jaw and another on top of his head which will rammed down through the victims skull, he then rips the victims head off. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Vice_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/vice/29-57616/ Category:Red Lantern Corps Members